The Long Ride: A Longmire Fanfic
by Fnafqueenforever234
Summary: The Irish mob and Malachi Strand are working together and are out for blood. Cady Longmire is being hunted but her ove for her employer Jacob Nighthorse might cost her! Will Cady accept the terms to be with Nighthorse? I fell in love with the series and Cady Longmire with Jacob Nighthorse was went to be! I wrote a story of how there relationship developed! Season 6 doesn't EXIST!


***Riiinnngg***

"Hello?" Cady said.

"Hello Cady. I hear congratulations are in order." Jacob said.

"Jacob! Hi! Uh yeah, thanks." Cady said a little thrown off. After hitting Nighthorse with his stake two weeks ago, she was avoiding him as much as possible.

"Cady listen. I forgive you for what happened two weeks ago. I'm actually relieved that you picked up." He said calmly. Cady felt a smile creep at her lip. She parked her car outside of the center and hopped out.

"Well me too." She answered truthfully. She walked up the steps and noticed the door was opened a crack. She must of forgotten to close it all the way.

"Well I'm just grabbing some papers. Then heading home." She said.

"Don't stay too long." Jacob scorned her. She could hear the tease in his voice. Cady could picture a smirk on his face. She pushed to door open and looked up.

"Oh my god..." Cady whispered. A man hung from the ceiling. Dead. ** _"WATCH OUT! YOU'RE NEXT!"_** read in thick red spray paint.

"Cady? Cady?! Are you alright? Answer me!" Jacob said anxiously.

"Jacob...how fast can you get to the Center?" Cady said barely above a whisper.

"I'm on my way. Stay put!" Jacob said as shuffling was heard in the background. Cady hung up and dialed Ferg.

"Ferg, get my dad here at the Aid Center...there's a dead body." She said.

"We're on the way. Stay safe!" Ferg said. Ten minutes later Walt, Vic, and Ferg appeared.

"Cady!" Walt said. Cady rushed up to Walt and wrapped her arms around her father. Walt kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"You ok?" Walt asked as he pulled back from the embrace.

"Y-yeah. Just a little shaken up." Cady whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nighthorse standing by his car. She didn't even notice him pull in. Ferg patted Cady in a reassuring way. Vic offered a breakfast at the Busy Bee the next morning. Cady looked at Jacob and his stoic figure was gone. It was replaced with anxiousness and worry. Cady slowly made her way over to the native man and he let out a sigh. He walked up to Cady and he took her hands.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked as he moved his head checking her for any sign of an injury.

"I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her biceps. Nighthorse took off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered. Jacob nodded. Cady felt a smile tug at her lips. Jacob must of noticed because he gave her a half of a smirk. Cady smiled as she rolled her eyes. The man eyes grew serious and Cady slowly frowned.

"Cady!".

The two turned their heads to Ferg.

"Cady I have to ask." Ferg said with a tiny hint of pity and sorrow.

"I don't know who would want me dead except J. P. Wright." She sighed.

"But he's dead." Ferg said.

"Ferg, it's been a long night. I don't even know who or where to start." Cady said tiredly. Ferg nodded solemnly.

"You have a safe place to stay right?" Ferg asked.

"I'll check in with a motel." She said.

"No need."

Cady and Ferg almost jumped at the voice. Jacob was so quiet they hardly noticed he was there.

"I have my hotel. I can get you in for free if you like." He said.

"Oh I possibly-"

"Let's continue this while I drive you to your place for you to pack." Nighthorse suggested as he opened the passenger door to his car. Cady looked at Ferg and he sighed.

"I'll call." She reassured him. Ferg nodded and the two parted ways. Cady hopped in the car and Jacob shut her door. He walked over to his side and shut the door. Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at Cady who was happening to be staring at him. Cady blinked and a dusty pink painted her cheeks. Nighthorse thought it was cute. Jacob put the keys into the ignition and the car hummed to life. The two drove in silence for a couple minutes.

"I'm sorry." Cady sighed, breaking the quietness.

"What for?" Nighthorse asked peaking at her out of the corner of his eye. Cady turned facing forward.

"For thinking that you hurt Henry and I didn't trust you." Cady said exasperated. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Cady, you had every right to be doubtful of me." Jacob said glancing at her. The tears fell and rolled down her cheeks.

"What do I do now? My office is a crime scene, somebody wants me dead and I can't go home because it isn't safe!" Cady asked with a tiny sob. She refused to cry in front of Jacob.

"Well, the first thing you'll do is pack a bag, get cleaned up and rest. Worry about other things refreshed and opened minded." Nighthorse said. The two

pulled up to Cady's house and pulled into the driveway. The two got out and both walked into the house.

"It's small but cozy." Cady said as she walked into her bedroom. Nighthorse awkwardly stood in the hallway. He saw pictures of Walt and a woman he recognized as the late Martha Longmire. He observed and took note that Cady did look indeed like Martha. Something caught his eye. It was a pickup.

"Hey Cady?" He said.

"Yeah?" The woman shouted from the other room.

"Cross out the hotel." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked as she came out with a bag. Nighthorse walked up to her slowly and moved his eyes towards the truck. Cady glanced and her breath became shakey

"Stay calm and act like you don't suspect a thing." Nighthorse said calmly. Cady nodded slightly.

"Where am I going to stay now?" The woman asked.

"I have a good place in mind." Jacob said as a small smirk grew at his lip.


End file.
